Cherryl Elisabeth
by nerovergil
Summary: The legend of Sparda continues in Runemidgard
1. S1 Prologue: The legend of Sparda

**Season 1:26 Episodes**

**1.0 Prologue: The legend of Sparda**

The legend starts 1000 years ago when The King of Lighthazel, Sparda, defeated the King of Deception, Dajjal. King of Deception started the war by created a demon allied with beast versus humans that allied with the angels. After the devastating battle, Sparda manage to seal the Satan Dajjal away by locking the Hell Gate using a superior magic spells. After the Prince of Devil being locked inside the hell, the rebellious beast/demon run hiding into the cave and jungle.

Since then, the Runemidgard kingdom were safe and fine, all the king from the other kingdoms hail Sparda as the best king in Runemidgard. Sparda was the ruler of the entire Runemidgard, all other King bow before him. He was the greatest, the strongest and the fairest.

Before the angel leave the earth, they said someday there will be another King like Sparda, from Sparda's blood line who will rule the entire Runemidgard with peace and harmony. All the evil scare him and he will be the strongest of all kings with the best army ever.

Not long after Sparda passed away, there is a conspiracy plot of assassination the Sparda descendant. And the son of Sparda, Marcus who should be the king of Runemidgard were assassinate. Since then, the Runemidgard kingdom were no longer united and every town has their own king, like before the Satan Dajjal apocalypse war.

Marcus sister, Elina, continue to be the queen of Lighthazel and rule her coutry peacefully.


	2. Seasons 1, 2, 3 and 4 Short Episodes

**Cherryl Elisabeth**

**Story Updates:** 6/6/12

**Character Pictures**: http sophiewulover dot blogspot dot com

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ragnarok Online, but I own my storyline.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the review! Sorry for the lack of details yet as the story was not complete yet, it just a basic framework of the entire story.

I do this kind of shorts episodes because I want the storyline to be properly designed (and I was impassion too ;p)

**The story has now completed, 5 seasons (120+ episodes). The 5****th**** seasons won't be published until I have finished rewritten all the others 4 seasons with full detailed (at least 1000 words per episodes.)**

**The 1-4 seasons short episodes was meant for promotional purpose only. If you like my overall story, have fun reading the detailed story for each episodes that will be posted in the future.**

The stories might change from time to time as I progress with my stories to fix here and there (sorry for typo, But I'll always fix it in a later post). That's why I put the 'Story Update' up there.

Any ideas or suggestion about the storylines or anything, feel free to review the story. Sorry for my English as I wasn't a native speaker.

I really hoped that we can put pictures on the fan fiction story, so I can put the pictures for each character in the character sheets.

Furthermore, I have the interest to create my own online game like Ragnarok Online + Dota gameplay, with high detailed 2D's sprites (like in The King of Fighter XIII) with 3D surroudings. Maybe I will be a game designer in the future and put this story for my game ;p I also would like to make this story a comic! A full coloured comic would be so awesome! ;D

Bye for now, enjoy reading ;)

**Season 1:26 Episodes**

**1.0 Prologue: The legend of Sparda**

The legend started 1000 years ago when The King of Lighthazel, Sparda, defeated The King of Deception, Dajjal. The Deception King started the war by created a demon allied with beast versus humans

Humans then get helped by the angels. After the devastating battle, Sparda manage to seal the Satan Dajjal away by locking the Hell Gate using a superior magic spells. After the The King of Deception being locked inside the hell, the rebellious beast/demon run hiding into the cave and jungle.

Since then, the Runemidgard kingdom were safe and fine, all the king from the other kingdoms hail Sparda as the best king in Runemidgard. Sparda was the ruler of the entire Runemidgard, all other King bow before him. He was the greatest, the strongest and the fairest.

Before the angel leave the earth, they said someday there will be another King like Sparda, from Sparda's blood line who will rule the entire Runemidgard with peace and harmony. All the evil scare him and he will be the strongest of all kings with the best army ever.

Not long after Sparda passed away, there is a conspiracy plot of assassination the Sparda descendant. And the son of Sparda, Marcus who should be the king of Runemidgard were assassinate. Since then, the Runemidgard kingdom were no longer united and every town has their own king, like before the Satan Dajjal apocalypse war.

Marcus sister, Elina, continue to be the queen of Lighthazel and rule her country peacefully.

**1.1 Delacroix Legacy**

Hundred years has passed and now the King of Lighthazel named Delacroix who have two twins son named Vergil and Dante. Later, Delacroix was assassinated by the unknown assassin. Delacroix not even has the time to tell who will be the next king.

Because Vergil was the older son by 2 seconds, he becomes the next king. Dante was furious by the decision and from that time, the relation of the 2 brothers falling apart.

Vergil has a son and daughter named Nero and Melina while Dante has two son named Lucirus and Vampangure.

Even though Vergil was the king, he still give 1 area of Lighthazel, Hazeluff to his brother so they both can rule the country together.

Time has passed and Nero, Vampangure and Lucirus has become an adult. Nero was raised to be a fighter while Lucirus and Vampangure was raise to be a king, with all the good food and slave, Lucirus and Vampangure become a greedy and evil.

**1.2 Nero the chosen one**

Nero was not interested in ruling, he more interested to become the world strongest Guillotine Cross. Nero likes to go adventure with his fellow guild mate. Nero's team hunt MVP's to create godly items.

Nero always joining the World fighting tournament held at Prontera city every 2 years and wins several occasion of it. Since he was from the Sparda's bloodline, many people said he was the chosen one like in the legend.

Nero defeated Sorceress Edea in the semifinal and headed high to the final, facing the deadly assassin, Ioringard.

It was the final of World Fighting Tournament, if Nero win this, he will the first ever fighter to win the tournament three times in a row.

**1.3 Nero The Champion of the world**

Nero manages to win his fight with Ioringard and being crowned the champion of the world.

Vampangure was so jealous with Nero, he study a lot about old prophecy book until he learned the stuff about summoning Dark Lord deep inside Glast Heim.

Vampangure gets help from demon named Dark Lord to gain power but need to sacrifice his soul. Since then, he is becoming very evil men that not think twice to kill anyone.

Vampangure tell to his father about his plan to get the thrown and kill King Vergil. Dante shocked and kick him out of the castle.

**1.4 Vampangure evil conspiracy**

Vanpamgure then plot his own assassinate plan for his father Dante, with the help of demon Dark Lord, he succeed killing Dante without a trace.

Vampangure then influences his brother, Lucirus to plot a conspiracy to kick Nero out of the thrown. Because of greed and jelousy, Lucirus agreed.

Meanwhile, Nero successfully created his first Magingiorde.

**1.5 A love story**

Nero meet Dayana, the Gypsy dancer at Comodo town when they in a mission to trace Dante killer, Nero fall in love in a first sight when seeing Dayana goddess dancing.

However, Dayana not easily tamed girl, she is wild and has her own guardians.

One night at Comodo, Nero encounter a man who try to rape a girl, Nero help the girl, who turned out to be Dayana. Somehow, the man manages to escape. Nero bad decision not to chase the rapist made a bad result later year. The rapist was a serial killer that haunted Comodo in the future.

**1.6 You one in a million**

Nero successfully saved Dayana from the evil Shadow Chaser, Loki the leader of evil in Comodo that keep many girl for prostitution. Nero and Dayana fall in love and get married.

It was a big wedding, people all over Lighthazel was so happy. But some people speak about Dayana status that is not royal, Dayana was just a dancer at Comodo, not a suitable job to married a king.

Not long after that, Lucirus get married too to the princess of Azrum, Kate.

Vampangure decide to get married too, with a gypsy from comodo, Regina and have a son named Vandez.

**1.7 Baby Cherry**

A year later, Dayana give birth to a cute baby girl named Cherry. Their life was good, Cheryl was raised well in the castle until she reach her age 4. This is the time of rebellious.

Different with Nero, Lucirus can't get child with his marriage with Kate. Then he married to Maya and get 2 child, Lina and Mira.

Vanpangure conquered the castle while Nero and his family away, killing King Vergil and take control the Lighthazel.

**1.8 Nero's wraith**

Nero was so mad when he knows about his father assassination. His wife Dayana was pregnant their third child. From now on they live away from their own country and Nero was outcast and been named rebel terrorist. Nero plan some counter attack and from here, the epic adventure continues.

**1.9 Payon Memories**

The legendary of Sparda's legacy continued at the deep and peaceful Payon forest. There was a small camp where some groups of people live to hiding from the brutality of war. From a far there's a little five years old brunette girl talking to her little baby sister.

"Say Sister…Sisss terr, Rebecca." Cherry talking to her little sister with joy as like the little baby can reply to her back.

Baby Rebecca just laughing cutely at her sister act. Cherry become desperately want to hear 'sister' word from her little sister as she only heard an unknown baby words from Rebecca laughing.

"Oh come on Becca, say sister..i know you can, see.." Cherry grab Silva hand who playing the dirt near her. Cherry asked Silva to say 'sister' and he just say it out loud. It's just a simple word, and little Silva feel weird to her sister act.

"See, Silva can say it… please Becca." Cherry said while she playing with Becca necklace. The necklace shaped R, That means Rebecca.

Dayana, Cherry mother was watching Cherry act not far from them while cooking the lunch, she knows that Cherry was so excited to be a sister when she pregnant Rebecca.

Dayana was cooking rabbit soup using only the woods as the source of fire. To see Cherry constantly want Rebecca to call her sister, Dayana feel funny and touched at the same time. She know that Cherry love her new sister so much.

"See, your hair so blonde. Mom hair, Silva hair also blonde! Not like me I'm black hair. You more like mom, Becca." Cherry continue talking with her little baby sister and feel kind of sad because her hair not same with her mom and the other siblings.

Dayana finished cooking and walking towards Cherry and Rebecca. She thinks she needs to have some word.

"Your hair not black darling, you hair was red brunette, like your father. But your eye was crystal blue like me, Becca too. You and Becca has the same eye color." Dayana explained with smile as she can see Cherry was so happy to be identical with her little sister.

" And Becca was still a baby, she barely a year, she can't speak yet. When she big enough, she will call you sister and love you as her sister. Like Silva do." While touching Cherry red hair and talking to Rebecca like the baby can understand a word.

"Really mom!" Cherry so excited hearing her mom said someday Rebecca will call her sister and the fact that her hair was same like her father, Nero.

"Yes I'm promise. Okay now let's have a lunch darling, come Silva too" Dayana call her daughter and son for meal.

The three family members were eating a lunch together alongside with other camp resident, leaving baby Rebeca playing alone. The lunch was so delicious but still hot, Cherry eats it slowly and remembered about his father.

"Mom, when will dad back home?"

**1.10 Endless War**

In the chaos city of Glast Helm, it was an endless battle, Nero (Cherry's father) the leader of Devil May Cry guild has kills tones of enemies and demon monsters in order to get into Lord Lucirus castle. As the Nero army was close to destroy Lucirus castle main gate, Xanderia elite team was arrived and give them a hard fight.

Nero manage to kill Ginru the leader of Xanderia team with his special skills, Sonic Impact Deadliest Poison, but theres still 6 Xanderia team left, with all the same capability as Ginru. Nero suffers a huge damage and many Nero's teammate dies killed by other Xanderia Elite team.

**1.11 Dangerous Threat**

Still exhausted by the Ginru fight, Edea the powerfull sorceres of Xanderia elite team start attacking Nero and nearly deal a deadly damage to him. Nero strike back and deal a serious damage to Edea. They both continue the fight without holding back.

At the same time, Vanpangure, the leader of Dark Demon guild who is sent by Lord Lucirus to track down Nero's family to weakening him down has caught an important Intel at Morroc town. He caught Nero right handed, the trusted friend, Edward who knows where Nero's wife and kids hiding.

Vanpengure then threatening to kill Edward's son who is 6 month old. Vampangure who has the reputation of killing anyone including baby has scared Edward when he hold Edward son upside down and make him tell the truth. After Vampangure got the information, he ordered Edward's family to be prisoned until they catch Nero family. Vampangure than heading with his army and Edward as prisoner to Payon forest.

Vanpangure was known with his evil blood thirst sex maniac also hiring an assassin named Ioringard to help him kill Nero as Nero was one of the most powerful Guillotine Cross

**1.12 Lucirus showdown**

While Nero is fighting with Edea, the powerfull sorceress of Xandera elite team, Lucirus appear and asked Nero for duel. Edea stopped and give Lucirus way. While fighting, Nero got the chance to kill Lucirus, but he holding back his strike for unknown reason. He and Lucirus used to be a childhood friend and often play fake fight together when still a kid, maybe that's the reason, Nero heart was so fair.

Lucirus noticed Nero got a fair heart and said, "Maybe you are really the chosen one." Then he cut off the fight and tells Nero that Vampangure was heading for his wife and kids at Payon forest.

**1.13 Cherry's little sister**

At that night, Cherry heard her lil sister, Rebecca crying, quickly she leave her playmate that play cooking and go check on Rebecca as her mother ordering her to take care of her little sister while she away for emergency meeting.

"Where you going Cherry? We are in the middle of wedding cooking meeting!" Alfred who playing as the chief complaining.

Cherry just ignoring Alfred and rushed to her sister just to see she got bitten by the mosquitoes. Poor little sister her mom was away, quickly she slap and kill all the mosquitoes around her sister. Cherry notice Rebecca got a birth mark at her left leg.

"I will protect you Becca..you don't cry my little sis." Cherry said to her sister while she only watching and laughing at her words.

That night Cherry ignored the playmate and just take care of her lil sis, Rebecca for the rest of the night. Cherry also sing a lullaby Prontera Theme song (HoneyBeat) until Rebecca is sleeping.

_**There you are. Standing across the window,**_

_**Staring at the bright sky on a lovely day,**_

_**Wondering of going back to the past,**_

_**But you know if it's all too late,**_

_**Just like a bird. Faraway you fly,**_

_**And the world start to disappear and die,**_

_**Maybe I will never see you again,**_

_**Until we met in a new day,**_

_**I remember how your lips feel like wine,**_

_**And how you're always by my side,**_

_**In my sleep, we meet in tears,**_

_**You lie within your dreams,**_

_**You always here to cheer me up,**_

_**You always there when I'm down,**_

_**Adjust what lies in me,**_

_**Just like you used to be,**_

_**But I've been waiting only to see dreams**_

_**Maybe in time I will forget everything.**_

_**Humming and music~**_

_**I remember how your lips feel like wine,**_

_**And how you're always by my side,**_

_**In my sleep, we meet in tears,**_

_**You lie within your dreams,**_

_**You always here to cheer me up,**_

_**You always there when I'm down,**_

_**Adjust what lies in me,**_

_**Just like you used to be,**_

_**But I've been waiting only to see dreams**_

_**Maybe in time I will forget everything.**_

_**Adjust what lies in me,**_

_**Just like you used to be,**_

_**But I've been waiting only to see dreams**_

_**Maybe in time I will forget everything.**_

_**But I've been waiting only to see dreams**_

_**Maybe in time I will remember everything.**_

**1.14 The Epic Battle**

As Nero heard the news that Vanpangure was heading for his family at safe camp deep in the Payon forest, Nero ordered his army to retreat and he rushed to Payon just in time to save his wife from being slaughtered by Vampangure.

Then the epic battle between Nero and Vanpangure begin. Nero destroy Vanpangure soldier army with ease and manage to deal a critical damage to Vampangure. Cherry who is 4 years old at that time watching her father destroying the enemies.

As Vanpangure are going to lose, Ioringard appear and combination of those 2 makes a good fight back. At this time, Cherry, her brother and mother have on the way to be escorted to the Alberta town.

As the battle goes, looks like Nero is winning against Ioringard, somehow Vanpangure manage to use his special skills and freeze Nero. Ioringard really hates Nero as the guillotine cross always stronger and always gets everything. Vanpangure then ordering Ioringard to do a finishing blow, the legendary Sonic Impact skills.

**1.15 Infinite Sadness**

Ioringard was hesitating a bit. But Vanpangure forced him and because of his hatred in his heart for Nero, he deals a deadly damage to Nero as Nero's fate ends there. After the killing, Vampangure chase the Nero's family. Ioringard just stay there as he feels guilty for killing the famous Guillotine Cross. Nero who is in the brink of death than said something to Ioringard that is unknown.

Vanpangure manage to catch Dayana (Nero wife) and kill the DMC fighter who is escorting them. As they catch all the Nero family, Vanpangure ordering the soldier to inform Ioringard who yet not arrived at that time to kill the little boy(Silva) and bring the girl (Cherry) to his castle while he enjoying dealing with Dayana who carrying baby Rebecca. Vampangure leave them bringing Dayana and the baby, as the mother and the little angel fate was unknown.

"Where's my father?Please don't kill my father!" Cherry crying and asked the soldier.

The soldier yelled, "Shut up little brat!" and pushed Cherry until she falls to ground.

Ioringard come late just to see the soldier treat really bad to the little girl and boy. Cherry was crying and the soldier just yells at her to shut up like an animal.

Ioringard heart become soften and melted when he see the cuteness and the pureness of Cherry face. Cherry's eyes make his memories remind about Dayana. As Dayana(Cherry mother) was his childhood friend.

Cherry face was so sad yet, she watches Ioringard as her savior when Ioringard yell back at the soldier to behave with the little girl.

"Where her mother!" Ioringard asked all curious as he doesn't see Vampangure too.

"Lord Vampangure take her along with the baby." Said the soldier, Ioringard give an unhappy face.

The soldier then inform the Vampangure order and Ioringard asked them to leave. Ioringard thinking deep in his heart, he can't give her to the sex maniac and get killed in a young age. Her age was likely the same as his daughter. And Ioringard was so worried for what going to happen to Cherry mother.

**1.16 Fallen Devil**

Ioringard walk to Cherry and asked her name nicely, her full name.

"My.. my name is Cherryl Elisabeth Nero." Said Cherry as she doesn't sure the man infront of her is a good or evil.

"Alright Cherry, I will help you to find your mother, I won't harm you and Silva, I'm on your side, now follow me, we will head to Izlude for food and shelter first okay?" Ioringard said it nicely.

"How about my father?" Cherry asked curiously and desperately

"..Ya..yes..your father too…" Ioringard silent for a moment then he just said it,Ioringard need to lie just to make the kids followed him to the safe town.

"And baby Becca..hukhuk!" added Silva in crying voice, supported by Cherry.

"Yes, and baby Becca.. Your whole family, now let's get a move on!" Ioringard said that, deep inside his heart he is so sad…

Ioringard decided to escort the two kids to the safe town, Izlude. At the town, Iori give food to them as their very hungry. Silva can't stop crying while Cherry was so strong. Iori heart touched by the situation. Iori decided to fake the death and leave the 2 kids there for a while. He even rent a motel for the 2 kids. Iori said to Cherry, "Wait here Cherry, I will be back." and give cherry a sword shaped necklace that same with his sword shaped ring.

**1.17 Edea the deadly Sorceres**

Ioringard faking Cherry and Silva death and go to the Vanpangure castle to tell him. Vanpangure found out his trick and was really mad. Vampanpure then ordering the elite soldier, Xanderia team to kill Ioringard.

While running, Iori cast Soul Breaker skills on Edea. But Edea just laughing because it does not give her any good damage.

"Are you dreaming casting Soul Breaker using one sword, Ioringard! You as the World Fighter Champion, is disappointing me." All the Xanderia team laughed at Iori attempt.

Somehow, Iori was lucky to escaped, for unknown reason, Xandria team stop attacking him and doesn't chase him anymore. However, he suffers a serious poisonous damage.

While Iori laying on the ground waiting for death, one old man comes and rescue him, giving him a cure and he stay at the old man house for 3 month treatment. Ganrulf, the old mage manage to help him with a Mastela Flowers, a legendary flower herb. As Iori laying on the bed for 3 month, the fate of Cherry and her brother was unknown.

**1.18 Gunralf the healer**

Iori was barely healed after 3 month and he needs to get going. Somehow, because of the damage his suffer, he forgotten about Cherry and Silva. Iori rushed to his hometown just to know his family was brutally murdered by Vanpangure army for the reason of betrayal. Its including his wife and 7 years old daugher,Mina. He was very heartbroken and destroyed Lucirus army before leaving the town.

Iori know this is his punishment for killing the innocent Nero. While thinking about all the wrong thing he doing on the lonely Sograt Desert, he manage to remember Cherry and her brother, Silva. Quickly even that time was night, Iori heading to the town, exhausted, just to see no sign of Cherry what so ever.

Days Iori spend to investigate the whole town for the sign of Cherry and Silva. But still no clue, while he investigate, the Xanderia elite team spotted him, and started from that time he live in forever running and still, he in search for Cherry from town to town.

**1.19 Orphan kiddo**

Ioringard rent the motel for 7 days. It has been 5 days Cherry waiting here, she was hoping for Iori to come back soon. Their life in the motel was good, good food was served and sleep was very well. Cherry miss her parent, her mom, her dad, but Iori said she need to be patient, wait for him and he will bring her to her parent. Cherry take a look at the window and see a homeless kid get taken into a horse car. She get scared by that and closed the window.

Its 8 days and no sign for Iori to come back. Cherry has convinced the motel worker to let them stay for 1 more day. However on the 9 day, the motel worker forced them to leave.

The life was hard and they need to try hard to find food. However, they manage to survive by the kind heart of . She always give them food every day. Only no place to sleep because her house was very small and her husband was reckless drunk man.1 night, the horse car came back, Cherry try to run, but they caught Silva. Cherry try to save Silva and that act make her get caught too. Cherry was so sad to leave ..She wonders what will think when she found out they not in the place tomorrow.

Cherry think they will send her to hell or killed her and Silva, it was long journey, take more than couple of days. However the man in the horse car, name bring them to a nice orphanage house where so many little kids and young teens. In the orphanage they get to eat food, even it's not nice, it's still food and Ben treat them nicely.

**1.20 Becca twins:5 years later.**

Cherry was 10 years old, she has started working at the orphanage, every day she will clean the kitchen. She started to own a cat names Oren and from that day, she work very hard to keep feeding Oren and Silva.

One day, there was a new kid in the orphanage named Ramona. Ramona parent was killed in an accident and since that day she becoming homeless child and get picked on by the horse car.

Ramona was younger than Silva, she is 6 years old. Ramona was blonde and her eyes were blue. Cherry like Ramona because she was so identical and reminds her to her lost sister, Rebecca. Ramona age was same with Rebecca, even their starting name was the same capital R. Cherry love Ramona so much like she love her own sister. Along the years, Cherry, Silva and Ramona were always together.

**1.21 Running in a Payon forest**

From the beginning Cherry came to the orphanage, she notice that the teenager orphanage especially girls will always go with at night. She always wondering where they go, but when she asked Natalie, the senior orphanage, she only reply, "It was our duty for the sake of other kids, one day you will understand."

Cherry was 15 years old now,mature enough to get to work said . But Cherry has no idea what kind of work? Talking about work, since 8 years old, all the cleaning, getting water from river, milk from cow, harvest the plant all her jobs. Even all the jobs was too tough for girl her age, because of that, she regain some muscle and her hand from soft to hard. She never complains, as long as her little brother, Silva can eat well, she is more than happy.

The rule of this orphanage after 9 years old was no work, no feed. Since Silva always gets sick, she the one ended doing all the work. Cherry gained some friend in the orphanage, with the help of friend she manage to forget all her sadness. She still keeping the necklace that Iori gave him, and deep inside her heart she still waiting for Iori to fulfill his promise to her, that is merge her with her mom and dad.

One day when Cherry accompany the kids for going to takes some water from river and woods from forest with Silva, Ramona, Abby (Natalie'sister, one year younger then Silva) and some other kids, they comes across with a group of evil thugs. It was dark that time. They were late because they were chased by Vagabond Wolf, the mini boss of Payon forest early that evening.

**1.22 Magical Assassin Dagger:10 years later.**

Before they encountered the group of Thugs, the naughty boy, named Bob keeps insulting Silva. Because of Silva always get sick, they calling him names like faggot and weakling.

"Acolyte was job for faggot and weakling! Silva is a fag, Silva is a fagggott!" Bob and his team insulted Silva

Abby already asked them to stop calling that, but them just ignoring her. Silva was so sad and he just stays silent. Silva chooses to be an acolyte because he likes to heal peoples. He likes to cure people who is ills. Suddently.

"Who faggot faggots? The thug questioning Bob and his 3 stooges' friend.

Bob and his gang get beat up before they could answer the thug's question. The thugs robbed their items like eggs, money and precious item like necklace or ring.

"Stop that!"

The thug shocked by Cherry lady voice, they laugh and try to make fun of her voice again. They not even scared of the 15 years old girl. Bob and his friend was too scared to run. Their paralyzed there.

It's getting very dark, the older orphanage at that time was Cherry, she need to protect all the other kids who is 8-13 years old. Silva, Abby and Ramona was behind her.

The thugs leader has an evil plan, they want to kidnap and gang raped Cherry. When one of the thugs showing out their sword, Ramona was crying because she is so scared. Silva try to calm her down.

The thug leader see Cherry with a lust eyes, he thinks Cherry boobs was big for a girl her age, without fear, he comes near Cherry. He knows Cherry doesn't have any weapon, the least she can grab was the tree stick. His hand started to grab Cherry.

Out of sudden, the thug hand was injured by an unknown sharp blade. Cherry hand was glowing by the blade light and she was holding an unknown sword. Cherry then threating the thugs with the magic sword.

"Hey..man ..man that was an assassin dagger! If your hand doesn't get cure, you will lose your hand man!" one of the thugs tell in a nervous tone.

The thugs get panicked and run away. Since that day, Bob and his friend were never ever dare to pick on Silva ever again. Cherry notice that her necklace given by Ioringard was a magical assassin dagger. She was very thankful to him.

**1.23 No way to go**

Since Ben said , "Cherry was mature enough to get to work", she no longer do the heavy job, and she being sent to dancing class where all the girl her age learn to dance. It was fun really. And the teenage girls just don't know what future hold against them.

One day, Cherry was alone practicing her dance at house. Suddently comes home and insist to teach Cherry how to dance before he start groping her. Cherry was so shy and mad. She pushes but then use force and tries to rape her.

Cherry kick on his balls and run away, crying alone at the lake. Cherry want to run away, but nowhere to go, plus she got bags, Silva and Ramona. She needs to have a proper job before leaving this dreadful orphanage.

Natalie saves Cherry turn to do the 'Holy Work', instead asked Cherry joining the group to Comodo, she lying to Mr. Ben that Cherry caught a fever.

**1.24 The Holy Missionary**

One fateful night, Mrs Zira Ben called Cherry. Its time for Cherry to do the 'holy work', for the sake of other kids. Mrs Zira asked senior orphanage and some women she doesn't recognize to grooming Cherry. With all the jewelary and fancy clothes, Cherry was so excited, all her life she never wear something like this!

Mrs Zira seeing the odd necklace that Cherry wearing and asked Cherry to put it off. Cherry put in off and after Mrs Zira Ben goes away, she put it on again, Ever since Ioringard gave her that necklace, she rarely put it off except just for bath. The necklace is like some kind of hope for her to live. Her only hope.

Cherry being escorted to Comodo town where all the gambling, adultery, robbery famous with. It was a beauty town really, with all the glowing colorful light at night. Cherry was excited like other girls, somehow deep inside she is scared.

Like all the other dancer, Cherry started to dance, and she was good at it. All eyes on her. She can see the lust of the old man in their eyes. Deep inside her, she scared as hell. She hoping for Silva to be there, so her brother can protect her for all the lustful looks.

Deep inside the casino, they were dark, lonely middle 30 years old assassin sitting on the corner, drinking and watching the dancer dance. The strange look in his eyes as he saw something strange...

Being the prettiest and cutest was sometimes a curse. It's not been long when Cherry being picked on by an old man after throwing a bunch of jewel money. After the bodyguard takes the money, he forced Cherry to go to the room with the old man.

Shockedly, the old man comes in group! There were 6 of them, most of them were well build young man heading to the same room as Cherry. There's no way in hell she will survive if all those guys going after her! But Cherry was too scared to run, and like being hypnotized, she just follows the order, get inside the room and the bodyguard closed the door. She on her own now, all the man on the room smile and laughed like an evil Satan.

The old man called her to go near them. Slowly for unknown reason, she was too scared, Cherry just obeys the order. They just talk before one of the man start grabbing Cherry all over her body. Cherry push the man, then more man comes and groping her. Cherry try to summon the magical sword, but it doesn't show up as the place was guarded by the magic that doesn't allowed magic to be cast on the room.

Cherry was out powered and outnumbered, her clothes started been shattered. Hopelessly she prays to god and started crying.

**1.25 A Fateful Encounter**

The old man start kissed her when they heard a loud blowing sound of door. The door was destroyed by an assassin with a katar. All the pervert guys started back off when the assassin threats them to back off or taste the deadly poison katar. As the assassin look Cherry in her crying eyes, he started to see Cherry's necklace, he asked the perverted guys to leave immediately.

The assassin comes closer, Cherry stopped crying and watched closely the covered face of middle 30 years old assassin. As the assassin open up his covered mouth, he said "Cherryl Elisabeth Nero..?" in a congestive tone. Cherry shocked, who is him? How he know her true name? The memory started to flash back when the assassin showing his sword shaped ring.

"Sorry I'm late..." Iori said it gloomy voice as Cherry can't stop staring at his eyes and sometimes to his sword shaped ring.

"I..Iori...Ioringard!" Cherry crying and hug the assassin. They both crying and Iori said he comes to fulfill his promise.

"Where you went..?I'm waiting for you my whole life!." Cherry crying loudly. Iori calm Cherry down

"I'm sorry.. Something show up and I can't come on time, but I promise Cherry, from now on, I will never leave you again." He said like Cherry was her daughter, as he really like Cherry as his daughter, Mina who died 10 years ago.

Ioringard was so sad, all because his fault, the princess of Lighthazel nearly becoming a cheap whore. If he's late for 1 more second, he will never forgive himself. Ioringard shed his tears as he grabs Cherry hand to get out from the casino.

The two of them escaped from Comodo to Izlude town to save Silva, Oren, Abby, Natalie and Ramona at Ben's Orphange.

"Where is Abby?" Silva asked as they want to leave.

"I don't know, she's not in the room!" Ramona explained.

"Natalie was not here too…maybe they going outside." Cherry telling them

"We need to leave now!" Ioringard straitened the command as the enemy will block the main gate.

"Wait! We can't leave Abby just like that!" Silva insisted.

"We need to leave, Abby will be fine, and she got her sister, Natalie who will take care of her." Cherry need to give a final decision as they were running out of time

They then start a new life with a dirty secret of Ioringard who eventually, the one who killed Cherry and Silva father.

_**End of season 1**_

**Season 2: 26 Episodes**

**2.0 Rebecca's fate.**

With the assassination of Nero, it's pretty much ending the war. Most of Nero's guild member has retreat and live stealthily far from the Vampangure ruling power.

In the castle, Vanpamgure bring Dayana and baby Rebecca to his thrown chair. Then, Vanpamgure ordering his women servant to take away baby Rebecca and put her in the baby slave room. Dayana scream so the servant wont take her baby, but they just continue it with force.

Baby slave room is where all the pitiful baby being take care of just to growing to be a slave for boy and sex slave for girl. Most of the baby was taken from the rebels or poor people who can't afford to pay taxes.

After the baby was taken away, Vampangure was alone with Dayana. Vampangure continue a conversation with Dayana just to notice her shattered clothes that reveal most of her body. Out of sudden he feels a lust towards Dayana. Vampangure take Dayana hand with force and bring her to his room.

In the room, Vampangure beginning to rape Dayana. She tries to fight back but getting hit until she loses her consciousness. The evil sex maniac continues to rape the poor unconscious women.

The next day, Ioringard come just to make Vampangure mad by knowing he wants to trick him. Xanderia elite team attacking Ioringard near to death until Edea hold on the strike and ordered the team to hold back. Edea cant kill Ioringard just like that, he was her spar team long time ago when facing Nero. Edea and Ioringard was allies back then when they hunt for the World Fighting Champion title.

It's been a few days baby Rebecca was put in the babies' room full with babies. The female servant there named Mona found out an interesting necklace shaped 'R' at baby Rebecca. Mona then pretty much robbed the necklace and put at her own baby. Mona's baby was quiet identical to Rebecca, she has a blonde hair.

Mona has her own issues, she in stealth selling the babies in the black market with a high price. It's been several month she doing it. Some people envy what her doing and inform it to Vanpamgure. Vanpamgure was not sure what punishment he should give to Mona as he is in the good mood for having Dayana for sex slave.

**2.1 Unlucky baby**

Dayana was so sad and crying every time when she knows that Vanpamgure has raped her. One night, when Vanpamgure continue on his rape mission, Dayana stabbed him right on his right eyes with Vampangure own sword

Vanpamgure was so mad and killed Dayana on the spot with his sword.

"I'll kill your baby too! This your punishment for blinding me!" Vampangure said to the dead Dayana body like a maniac man as he really is.

He then, insanely going to the babies' room, grab the unlucky baby who wearing R shaped necklace upside down, and throw the babies from the castle tower. The impact killed the poor baby.

Mona was so shocked because Vampangure was killing a wrong baby, her daughter. And out of control, Vanpamgure with his bloodlust attitude slaughtered Mona too. Vanpamgure was mad with Mona, since he get the Intel that Mona was betraying him by selling all the babies.

Later, entire Lighthazel was spread with the baby killing news. Lucirus and his wife, Kate heard the news too. Kate doesn't like what she heard and they decide to go visit the crime scene and hear what Vanpamgure has to say about the incident.

**2.2 Kate's daughter**

Kate comes to Vampangure castle just to found out so many slave-to-become babies were there. By watching the baby, she feels pity and can't imagine the next baby that could be killed by the evil Vanpamgure.

While talking to one of the slave women who take care of the baby, Kate saw a very cute, blonde hair baby girl. Kate like the baby, the baby was so cute in her opinion. The baby laughed joyfully every time having an interaction with Kate.

Kate would like to have the blonde baby as her own child; the love that she got from her heart towards the cute blonde baby girl was so irresistible. Because Kate doesn't have any child, she decided to adopt Rebecca.

Lucirus doesn't say a word about the adoption. He loves his wife Kate, and he thinks the baby was cute too. So the adoption was successful. Kate tells to the slave women to make this adoption a secret. And by that agreement, they freed the slave women. Vanpamgure has no idea about the incident since he was away to show his rebellious attitude when Lucirus and Kate come visiting.

"What should we name her?" Kate asked her husband.

"I don't know… it's your daughter."

"What about Sophia?"

**2.3 From Becca to Sophie**

Rebecca was named Sophia by Kate, and since that day, she lives well in the castle with all the good food and good care that totally different with what her sister and brother live at the same age.

Sophia growing up to be a cute little Blondie. She was so charming and lovely. Everyone in the castle loves her, except her step sisters. Sophia gets all the love from her mother. Kate was a lovely mother, while Lucirus was kind to her adopted daughter. Sophia doesn't have any ideas she was adopted.

At a very young age of 4, Lucirus ordered sorceres Edea to teach all his daughter magic. Sophia was the most talented and Edea love her very much. Because of that, Sophia's step sister, Lina and Mira was so jealous of her.

Lina and Mira hated Sophia, they doesn't recognize Sophia as their sister. They always forbid Sophia for calling them sister and tell Sophia,

"I'm not your sister, we are from different mother! Now go away!"

Sophia was so sad, she doesn't get much love from her sister. Sophia constantly prays to god to changed her sister to be nice to her or give her a new sister so she can play with. She always wanted a sister since she was an only child of Kate and Lucirus.

Its was Halloween when Sophia hearing a ghost stories about ghost who killed someone sister and the boy searching for his sister and kill the ghost back for revenge

The stories get scarier when Sophia faces the ghost herself.

**2.4 Life in Amatsu.**

Iorigard decided to bring the kids to live in Amatsu, his hometown, a peaceful town with a lot of Cherry Blossoms trees. Here, Ioringard decided to teach the kids some martial arts skills and asked them what job they want to be in the future.

Cherry decided to be a Guillotine Cross like her dad, while Silva wants to be a High Priest to help heal peoples. Ramona decided to be just a normal civilian as she doesn't interested in fighting. Ramona love to cook and want to be a chief, she learns a lot from Cherry.

They live well, Ioringard do a normal job for a living as a fruits farmer, and get married to a local young widowed woman who has two son named Darius(8) and Daniel(9). Later Ioringard get his own daughter from his second marriage. He named her Mina, like her previous daughter who gets killed by Lucirus army.

**2.5 Fateful sister:5 years later**

Ramona was sited alone at the Amatsu lake. She was sad. Darius insulted her because she has no biological siblings. Darius knew that Ramona was not Cherry pure sister by asking his step father.

Cherry knows that Ramona was so sad by what Darius said. Cherry come to her at the sunset. Ramona glanced at her and then continues looking at the lake sunset.

"Its already dark..lil sis, lets go home." Cherry asked soft and warmly.

Ramona just silent and then she said in a sad and crying voice.

"Don't call me lil sis,Hukhuk, im not your biological sister…Huk..I'm nobody sister." Deep inside she really want to be Cherry biology sister, she even pray to god to change her fate to be Cherry biology sister. She love Cherry so much and really want to be close to Cherry more than ever.

"Don't said that, I'm really am your sister, more than biological sister, we are a fateful sister."

"Fateful sister?" Ramona asked, she never heard that.

"Yes, fateful sister, now look.." Cherry come closer to Cherry, kneeling and then showed 1 kitchen knife.

Cherry give a little cut to her thumb finger, as well as Ramona thumbs. Then they meet each other thumbs, so the blood meet each other.

"Ouch…" It's painful a bit for Ramona, but it's more painful for her heart to admit she has no siblings.

"Now what is biological sister? The sister with same blood! Now you and me have the same blood." Cherry explained in an excited voice.

"So are we biological sister now?" Ramona asked in naïve tone.

"More than biological! We are blood sister and fateful sister! Do you like that? Now let's head home, it's very dark here, you don't want an evil thugs come right?"

Ramona was so happy to hear that, then the two fateful sister heading back home for bath and dinner.

**2.6 Cherry's High School life**

Cherry, Silva and Ramona goes to school at Prontera. A Balamb Garden like school. Here she meets Kyle, Sieg and Julia. The top Knight student named Martin try to hit on Cherry.

**2.7 Cherry's party adventure**

Cherry been assigned to the same team as Sieg and they going adventure together riding ships as they heading to kill Drake at the Sunken Ship.

Cherry always dreaming meeting Rebecca but it was a sad dreams. They meet in tears.

**2.8 Ramona Secret Crush:10 years later.**

Ramona (16) was at home cooking dinner. She cooks a delicious meal, roasted chicken with cheesy bread. Passionly waited for the others to back home, she read a book about Sniper job. If she was a fighter, she would like to be a sniper.

Using guns to destroy the evil was so cool for her. Plus being a Sniper (different with Ragnarok Online, this Sniper using modern warfare weapon, but some sniper still using bow and arrow) doesn't required her to learn other magical and combat skill that very tiring.

Ramona also always training shooting when there nothing to do. She owns her own weapon, M4A1 with scope rifal.

A moment later, Cherry, Silva and Ioringard back home from practicing. Ramona asked them to take a bath and get ready for family dinner. Then they had a good family dinner, Ramona and Cherry can't stop talking. Ramona Seeing Silva finished his plate,

"Silva, do you want some more?" Ramona asked nicely to Silva, who is some call, her step brother.

"Sure, It's so delicious, Ramona." Silva praises her and smile

Ramona fills Silva plate with big chicken and extra cheese breads. Ramona was so happy by Silva praise, deep inside her heart, she feels something towards Silva.

**2.9 Ramona's Confession**

Its time for Silva to advanced his job from acolyte to high priest. Being acolyte was harsh. Silva realizes he doesn't like supporting, he likes to be the hero, the center of attention, the fighter itself. Silva not happy with what going on. Darius who becoming a Paladin often insulted him in a battle.

Silva asked Cherry opinion and Cherry said he need to follow what his heart wanted. Confused, Silva headed to Prontera for job change alone when Ramona suddenly wants to accompany him to go there.

"Are you going alone Silva, why?" Ramona asking

"Cherry can't come with me, she got a mission at Pyramid." Silva answered in sigh.

"Can I go with you? I really want to go to Prontera. I want to buy clothes there, I heard Chelsey's boutique was stunningly beautiful!"

Silva can't reject Ramona request as he seen her as his lil sister. So they go there together by air ships. Ramona was so happy riding air ship! She not regularly rides it. And she was so happy to sit beside Silva in the ship. On the journey, Ramona watching the view from the top and can see the town become smaller and not on purpose she grab Silva hand.

In the ship, Silva asked Ramona opinion about he want to be a Champion job. Ramona think Champion job was so cool and adviced Silva to go ahead. Silva think what Ramona said was right so he has set his decision to be a Champion.

Arriving at Prontera, Silva heading for a job change while Ramona roaming around town for a shopping. Ramona buying new dress that was so pretty.

Ramona meets Sieg when roaming around, Sieg invited Ramona to go watching the Race Day (similar to GT1) held at the Prontera. Ramona likes the car number 7 as the car was so fast, and winning the race. Sieg said it was his friend, Leon. Ramona and Leon introduce each other. Leon likes Ramona.

At the afternoon, Silva showed Ramona his cool outfit of a champion. Ramona thinks it's so cool and Silva looks very handsome in the suit. The two then go to the dance festival at Prontera dance hall. Ramona love to dance with Silva, but Silva feels a little awkward.

That night at the motel, Ramona acting weirdly. Ramona seduced Silva with her new gorgeous silk dress. The two were kissing when Silva suddenly stopped the kiss and asked Ramona to leave to her own room. Ramona tells Silva that she loved him. Somehow, Silva can't be with Ramona. Silva do thinks Ramona was beautiful and so attractive, but he also loves her as his own sister.

Silva respected Ramona and would never do that without a real relationship like marriage. Ramona was crying at her room. They never talked about it again.

**2.10 Sophia the Warlords**

Times goes by and Sophia now 16 years old. She grows up to be a very talented sorceress. Sophia can cast a powerful spell that can inflict a huge damage. She was famous for the best Edea's student. Lucirus was proud of her.

Lack of love from her siblings and father make her to be strong but mean. She gets some of the evil traits from her father and step sister. Sophia doesn't like to help the poor, she things they were rubbish and she adapted a mean and evil traits.

To test her ability, Edea suggested Sophia to enter the World Fighting Tournament (like Budokai in Dragon Ball Z).

"Sophia, if you can win the tournament this year, I will promote you to join the Xanderia elite team." Edea challenged Sophia, deep inside she knows Sophia has the ability to win and she also got something to prove to her father.

Sophia was so excited to hear it. Xanderia elite team was the best that she can put herself into. So she keeps practicing hard. She need to get into Xanderia elite team so she can get more attention from her father and make her father loves her more.

**2.11 A visit to Prontera**

Cherry who was 20 years old at that time really wanted to join the tournament, but Ioringard forbid her to doing so. He scared Cherry identity will be revealed by joining the competition. Instead of joining, Cherry just going to Prontera to watch the tournament with Ramona, Darius, Julia (Kylie Ulterius girlfriend), Daniel and Silva.

At the Prontera, Cherry meets Sieg again, the two having a conversation. The last time they meet was when the graduation to be an Assassin Cross and Lord Knight. Along the way, Cherry saw a pitiful orphanage kids that remind her about Ben's orphanage.

Ioringard let them to see the tournament as one of his fellow guild mate son, Ulterius the whitesmith was entering the competition too.

Cherry knew Ulterius well, his full name was Kyle Ulterius. Often sparring with Cherry, Kyle always winning. But Cherry was not far from him.

At the second round of the tournament, Vandez defeated Leon (Sieg's friend) and head high to quarter final.

At the quarter final, Kyle meets Vandez the Rune Knight (Vampangure'son) and manages to defeat him. Vampangure was furious by the result.

Kyle manages to go to the final by winning all the 4 matches to going thru the final

"Kyle, you stronger than before I think..? In such a short time. How you do it?" Curiously Cherry asking.

"You don't know Cherry? Iori lend me this" Kyle showing Cherry a beautiful necklace.

"What was that?" Everyone asking.

"You don't know..?" Everyone said, "Yeah!"

"It's Magingiorde. The godly item that give the wearer gigantic Strengths."

"Iori owns this kind of item..? why I don't even know!" Cherry think in his mind.

Sophia defeated Sieg at the semi final.

**2.12 The Final of World Fighting Tournament**

"Wow! The blonde sorceress was so strong don't you think?" Ramona was impressed by Sophia performance at the final.

Cherry was silent. She was jealous. She wants to join the tournament too. But as a good sister, she can't let Ramona question hanging. So she says

"Emm. Quite good, but I think I can defeat her."

Ramona thinks Cherry was bluffing and laughed.

"I know you strong sis, but this tournament was a lot harder than uncle Iori training." Ramona can't believe what Cherry said.

Silva stays silent. But in his heart he really wanted to join the tournament. The next tournament in 2 years will be his years, Silva promised himself.

"Stop praising the sorceress, we came to support Kyle." Darius said in rather a strict voice.

Ramona just stay silent after hearing what Darius said, she not really like Darius. He is mean in her opinion.

Julia can't stop cheering at her boyfriend even though Kyle was getting his ass kicked by mighty Sophia.

Kyle Ulterius doesn't stand a chance facing Sophia, he was knocked down by the Jupitel Thunder skills after being froze by Storm Gust.

**2.13 The New Legend**

Sophia manage to win the World Fighting Championship and been crown the 2nd youngest champion of the tournament. Sophia was wondering who was the youngest champion, so she checks the history of the tournament and found out Nero shared the youngest champion at the age of 16 with her. Sophia hated Nero, because of him, she need to share the fame of the youngest champion. Ironically, Nero was her biological father.

After the match, Cherry and Darius comes to Kyle just to make fun of his lose.

"Wow Kyle impressive, wearing a Magingiorde but still losing to a girl!" Darius who is expert in mocking start his show.

"Yeah Kyle, now you know, girl is more powerful than you. What makes you then? A fag maybe?" Cherry added, not often she said fag word, but it's time for revenge as Kyle always wins a battle with her.

"Shut up!" Kyle shouted. Everyone stopped laughing.

"You guys don't know, she wears a Bysingamen! Two of it!"

"Bysingamen?" Cherry has no idea.

"Don't you go to school? Bysingamen, similar to Magingiorde, a godly item. It gives the wearer a gigantic magic power!" Kyle on purpose bringing, 'don't you go to school' stuff as he knows Cherry doesn't go to one except for the higher education at Balamb Garden. Kyle was enough talking to those dumb people.

"Sorry Kyle, I may not go to novice academy, but you still doesn't earn my respect by losing to a girl" Cherry said something that makes everyone laughing.

**2.14 Vampangure evil's sight**

By winning the World Fighting Tournament, Sophia turned out to be a very arrogant and evil sorceress. She was the leader and the youngest leader of Xanderia elite team ever was. Sophia has been assigned to many assassination missions, taking order from Vampangure and successful of it.

Vampangure knows somehow, Sophia must be an adopted daughter of Lucirus. Vampangure tell Sophia the fact. Sophia can't believe it, she then go asking her mom. Her mom refused to tell the truth. Confused, Sophia becoming heartless. She somehow figured out that she by a big percentage maybe was an adopted daughter, she even done some research and can't find her younger picture than 6 month old.

Sophia's heart become darker, evil and arrogant grows in her heart, she started to hate everyone. She becoming even meaner that her step sister. She doesn't care anymore about what her step sister think, she doesn't need a sister, in her mind only to please her dad.

Back to Cherry and the gang story, before returning to Amatsu, Cherry decided to infiltrate Ben's Orphanage as the orphanage house was so corrupted and treat the kids badly and continue to force a girl to be a prostitute.

Cherry and the companion arrived at Izlude, where the orphanage located. The surrounding brings a lot of memories to Cherry.

Cherry's party confront many enemies on the way especially Rune Knight who protected Izlude, Vandez comrades. Kyle decided to duel 1 on 1 with the powerful Rune Knight, Tello, Vandez right handed.

**2.15 Lost childhood friend**

Sophia arrogant act, allowing Dark Lord to secretly whisper on her unconscious mind. Killing human being no longer a problem for her, as she killed every human in her mission without hesitation.

Sophia task was to trace, hunt and kill every Devil May Cry guild members that left in Runemidgard. To please her father, she accept all Vanpamgure order even though deep inside, she don't know why, she hated Vanpamgure, the one who killed both her parent.

Vanpamgure has a plan, to rule entire Runemidgard and becoming the promised messiah of Runemidgard.

Meanwhile, Cherry's parties somehow manage to defeat the Rune Knight, somehow they lose Kyle as he suffer badly damages. Daniel the high priest decided to bring Kyle to main town for advanced cure.

With Kyle missing from disposal, Cherry continues the search and then meets the mastermind of the orphanage, Ben itself. They have a small talk before the fight begun.

Ben introduced his right handed, a powerful but brainwashed Gypsy Dancer named Abby. Abby then inflicted a powerful music magic that weakening Cherry's team.

Different with Cherry, Abby doesn't escape the orphanage. She had terrible childhood life. She been raped and molested at a very young age. Abby lost all her hope, so she suffer badly at the orphanage and end up been brainwashed by Ben with mind control magic.

Abby once was Silva and Ramona playmate friend at the orphanage, she even there when the thugs attacking Cherry, Ramona and Silva at the lake last time. Abby was younger 1 years old from Silva.

Natalie who was a good friend of Cherry at he orphanage was Abby sister. Somehow after Cherry leaving the orphanage, Natalie died at a young age. Rumors said she was killed by the sex maniac at Comodo. From that day, Abby was all alone at orphanage. Abby was a cute girl, so she being a main sex target by pedophile Ben.

All the evil sickness that might hit Cherry if Ioringard doesn't appear at Comodo, has hit and damaged Abby.

Abby was so sad when she knew Cherry, Silva and Ramona have run away from orphanage and left her. When she asked Ben where Cherry goes and why she left her,

"They left you because you're worthless! Now get to work! Stupid girl!"

Silva somehow manages to remind Abby about the happy past experienced they experience together. How they run from Vagabond Wolf at Payon forest, how they collected woods from Willow. Silva explained to Abby why they left her behind. Ben then influenced Abby for not trust what Silva said.

Cherry was so angry and deals a blow that knocks Ben out. The persuasive continue and it might be working. Cherry explained to Abby that they were wanted faces that time and need to leave as soon as possible, plus Abby was away that night, Cherry doesn't know that she's going out with her sister Natalie at Prontera.

Julia the sage (professor) noticed that Abby's mind somehow might be influenced by an evil mind control magic, with Ben unconscious, she successful to 'Dispel' the evil mind control magic.

With that, Abby freed from mind control and she cried by Cherry side. She missed Cherry so much and so happy to reunited together. She heard every Cherry explanation that makes sense, everything happen not on purpose and it's not by Cherry choice to leave her behind. Abby decided to join Cherry's team she has no relative left in this world, only Cherry, Silva and Ramona as her friend.

Somehow Abby still got some issues.

**2.16 The Quest for Godly item**

Kyle was not satisfied, he think if he have two Magingiorde he will be able to kick Sophia's ass. So then the group of teenagers returns to Amatsu to report to Ioringard.

Cherry asking Iori the ownership of the Magingiorde. Ioringard said it was not his, but the owner was his friend who have passed away.

Ioringard can't tell Cherry that the Magingiorde was owned by her father, Nero. Nero gives it to him before he passed away. So in the future, Ioringard will give it back to Cherry, the daughter of the owner when she is powerful enough.

Silva then asked Ioringard how to make a Magingiorde. Because having two Magingiode at the same time will give a greater effect.

Good question, Ioringard thinks this was the best time for them to make one godly item as the war that will launched by Vampangure is around the corner.

"The seal for creating Magingiorde has been opened. Edea has successfully creating her own Brysingamen and now, she shall send her team for hunting Magingiorde items too."

"The seals?" Abby asked.

"Yes, to create godly item, one should wait a turn, after Brysingamen has been created, then, Magingiorde can be created. They can't skip the turn." Julia explained and Ioringard give a nod.

"To create Magingiorde, the godly item, one needs to destroy 7 MVP monsters and take their piece of weapon." Iori explain and pause a while before he continue.

"One of the toughest MVP once need to destroy was Lord of Death from Nifflehelm" Everyone shocked.

"LOD I thought he can't be destroyed?" Julia said.

"That's why I failed to make one." Iori replied.

Everyone stay in silent. Then Silva asked.

"How about the other 6 MVP?"

"Here the list, Berzebub, Valkyrie, Knight of Windstorm, Satan Morroc, Ifrit, Thanatos, LOD." The tough lists make everyone swallow their own saliva.

The brave teenage fighters then prepare to hunt the 6 MVP's monster first. Their party is somehow complete, they have buffer, who is Abby (Gypy), Daniel (high priest). A tanker, Darius (Paladin). Magic and long ranger, Julia (Sage/Prof) and Ramona (Sniper). Striker, Cherry (Gx) and Silva (Champion)

Cherry suggested them to get Sieg (Rune Knight) as an extra striker. However, Sieg was away with his own mission and cant joined. The team prepared and ride the air ship as the adventure started.

**2.17 Belzebub Nest.**

The first MVP the party hunt was Belzebub at the haunted dungeon. It was a tough fight and Abby was nearly killed by the devil before Darius saved her.

**2.18 Hellish Volcano.**

Silva manage to destroy Belzebub by giving the powerful 'Asura Strike'.

The hunt for 2nd MVPs, Ifrit lead the team to the Volcano dungeon.

Having Julia at the disposal was helpful a lot. Daniel suffer a flameble damage that make him missing for the next MVP's

**2.19 Memorable Lutie**

The third MVP they heading for was Knight of Windstom at the Lutie, the snowie village. This was Julia hometown.

Ramona and Silva encountered a romantic moment, they officially be a lover.

Julia encourages her childhood friend, Zoey the sage to join the team. Zoey added to the team.

**2.20 The Evil Thanathos tower**

Daniel was back and Zoey the sage helped a lot as the adventure continues at insanely hard Thanathos tower.

Darius confess his loves toward Abby along the journey. Abby confused about her own feelings.

**2.21 Rachel the crystal town**

The team somehow manages to destroy Thanatos, the fourth MVP, not so easily, but successfully.

On the way to Rachel town to destroy the fifth MVP, Valkyrie, the team encountered Claire the Creator who was fighting the fallen angel alone.

The team joined Claire and with the team help Claire successfully destroy Valkyrie and success in her revenge mission of her parent that been killed by the fallen angel.

Claire then decided to join Cherry's team.

Abby telling her problem to Silva but they end up having sex. Abby seduced him. Silva not purposely cheated on Ramona without her knowing.

**2.22 The Endless Tower**

Sieg help the team facing the sixth MVP's, Satan Morroc when they meet him and his comrades at the Endless Tower.

Leon the sniper, one of Sieg comrades attracted to Ramona, somehow he holding back his decision when seeing Ramona was dating Silva.

Lists of Sieg comrades. Sieg (Rune Knight), Leon (Sniper), Lydia (High Priest), Arathorn (Royal Guard), Cloud (Warlock), Torres (Bard), Jessica (Elemental Fighter, replacing Shadow Chaser, my own made up job, have a speed and strength of assassin with a magical power of wizard, imagine Kyo Kusanagi in The King of Fighter with fighting power + flame magic).

However, Sieg can't join the team on Niflehelm mission as he was assigned for another task.

The journey then takes them to Niflehelm as they not the only one, hunting for Lord of Death.

Abby decided to date Darius. Darius was so happy but he really doesn't know what kind of girl he was dating.

Abby secretly have a contact with some unknown person.

**2.23 Journey to Niflehelm.**

"Remember! Niflehelm was not a dead city, but it's the city for the dead. Everything you see in there were full of deception. So, you need to act quickly and stick to mission! Find Lord of Death, stole his weapon, or defeated him if you can and leave the dead town immediately!" Ioringard give a crucial piece of adviced to the team.

Journey to Niflehelm, everyone got their own issues. Abby once heard about the urban legend that if we bring the piece of our past family members clothes and offer our blood to Arch Develing, he shall grant out wish to resurrect the dead family members or our loved one. Secretly, Abby want to resurrect, her past sister, Natalie without others knowing of. Cherry, somehow got the same issues as Abby, to resurrect her dad.

Along the way to Niflehelm map was so quiet, it's like no trace of any living creature. The dead forest full with the dead trees was so scary that not anyone dare to enter any deeper.

It was always night here. When they go deeper, they encounter with Loli Ruri and Bloody Murderer, Ramona quickly cast 'Sharp Shooting' using holy bullets. The enemy destroyed.

Journey to the town begin as the party standing at the front gate of the city for the dead, Niflehelm. Cherry could see ghost wandering around and sound of Niflehelm background music playing on her ears. The melody was somehow romantic but spooky.

The first encounter was Keedz the dead swordman who doesn't allow any living creature pass the Niflehelm bridge. Julia cast 'Meteor Storm and destroyed the evil spirit.

The party continues their search of LoD before they meet a normal looking man who then somehow try to attacking them just to eat human flesh. In quick seconds, Cherry chop the demi-human head with her katar.

"Wow that was close!" Ramona tells her feelings as she was the closest to get eaten by the demi-human zombie.

Darius asked the team to split into a two group so they can find LoD faster. But Cherry refused the idea.

"Team shall not split." Cherry give the idea straight. But then Darius complaint about how Cherry being so bossy and the two caught in an argument.

As they continue arguing, the party meets with Xanderia elite team who was assigned there too to destroy LoD.

"Well-well, what've we got here?" Sophia smirked, and then Sophia ordered her team to start attacked Cherry team. Cherry decided to take Sophia as her opponent.

List of Xanderia elite team at Niflehelm, Sophia (Warlock), Aoshi (Guillotine Cross), Zangief (Royal Guard), Eve (High Priest).

Silva decided to take on Aoshi, the former champion of WFT. He is absent from the latest tournament where Sophia been crowned the champion.

As the human teams fight each other, LoD appear. The evil red eyes were full of wraith.

Both human teams in chaos after appearance of LoD. Sophia try attacked LoD but its seems not effecting the devil at all. LoD then give a powerful magic that deals a huge blows and injured most of people there, including Sophia too.

Cherry shouted for retreat, the party was chaos and everyone runs to save themselves.

LoD was about to giving a deadly blow to Sophia who injured her leg.

**2.24 Doppelganger Eremes and Seyren**

Silva saved Sophia life by giving an Asura blow to Lord of Death giving Sophia time to be saved by Aoshi, her fellow teammates.

Abby who was wandering alone at Niflehelm heading for the witch house to find Arch Deviling to resurrect her sister, Natalie.

The Arch Deviling deceived Abby by giving a Doppelganger who have Natalie face and body. Abby was so happy but she doesn't know that Natalie who standing beside her was a Doppelganger, a ghost that can read human thought and minds as well change their body to fit the person in the memories.

Abby foolish act has released Doppleganger Eremes and Seyren for nearly 1000 years of sleeping. The last encounter was them fighting with the legendary Sparda.

At the same time, Ioringard at his room was telling a story to her daughter Mina, who was about to going to sleep.

Iori telling the story about the devil, Doppelganger who can have someone loved one face and trick the person to bring them to hometown before created chaos and murder at the town.

Once there was a sage named, Neville who lived in Geffen with his wife and son. His wife cheated on him and his only son passed away and he can't accept the fate he was forever alone now. Neville study a lot of research before he encountered about the urban legend.

So Neville headed to Niflehelm just to bring back a doppelganger of his son to Geffen town.

Geffen night was chaos at that time and the doppelganger kills everyone that Neville, hate including his ex-wife and her new husband. The swordsman doppelganger then killed Neville too.

Ioringard was assigned for the task and manage to defeat the doppelganger before seals him and lock him up deep inside the Geffen Dungeon.

But Ioringard telling his daughter that the Doppelganger who attacking Geffen at that time was nothing compared to Doppelganger that left in Niflehelm named Seyren and Eremes.

Back to Cherry team, Julia recognized the doppelganger beside Abby. Julia and Zoey then fight the Natalie doppelganger.

The doppelganger shows his own face, he was Seyren, the MVP devil too!

Meanwhile, Cherry was alone, try to search where the rest of the people and where was LoD too. Cherry saw a body of a Guillotine Cross sitting alone behind the tree. The guillotine cross turn his head toward Cherry….it..it was..

"Dad..!"

**2.25 Hero with flame**

It was chaos in Niflehelm, Seyren can't be killed. LoD can't be damaged, and Cherry was deceived by assassin cross Eremes.

Sophia unintentionally saved Cherry and Silva by revealing Eremes identity.

Edea comes late to help her students and makes the fight easier for Cherry and Sophia team.

As the fight continues, Cherry successful stole LoD piece of weapon.

The party fight to escaped Niflehelm where Julia get caught by Eremes and Lord of Death was ready to give a deadly blows

LoD deals a powerful strike to Julia soul and injured her half to death. She passes out and lay down near LoD.

Kyle risks his life by bringing marching to LoD to save Julia. Cherry's team risks their life too to support Kyle insane decision.

It was a lose battle, everyone know the entire team could die just to save Kyle and Julia. Edea and her comrades has leave Niflehelm, leaving Cherry's team fighting LoD and doppelgangers alone.

The team just defends the whole time. LoD doesn't let them escaped, they at the brink of death.

As the hope was gone, suddenly, one unknown man powerfully cast a 'Meteor Flame' to LoD and stun the devil. (Imagine Kyo Kusanagi from The King of Fighter wearing NEST clothing casting his ultimate giant flame)

The man with a white jacket strikes gives Cherry and her team some time to escaped. Kyle piggyback his girlfriend and together with the rest of the team, they leaving the unknown man behind to hold down LoD.

As the man know that Cherry's team has leaving Niflehelm map safely, he hold back his attack and escaped the dead town too. LoD screams unsatisfiedly seeing all his victim run away.

As Cheryl's party has successfully escaped the Niflehelm, they find out that the piece of weapon was missing as well as Abby.

Abby betray the team and give the precious metal to Sophia.

The unknown man arrived at Cherry's team and urges them to go to Geffen as soon as possible to save Julia life as she was injured half to death by LoD.

"What's your name?" Cherry asking as well the other need to know the information too.

"Ryu.."

Who is Ryu and why is he helping Cherry's team?

Vampangure evil army was stronger than ever as they manage to make the godly item, Magingiorde. Vampangure then gives the Magingiore to his son, Vendaz (18), his begotten son who was evil and selfish as him.

Vendaz army was ready to march forward and conquer Moscovia. Sieg and his comrades defend the town from Vendaz army.

Situation turned chaotic and out of controls.

_**End of seasons 2**_

**Season 3: 27 Episodes**

**3.0 The Brave Heart**

Ryu' history. He once was a pitiful boy raised in a poor farmer family, even called fag and freak, rejected by girls, but then he became hero. From zero to hero.

Ryu was not his parent baby, his parent find him in the forest. When he hit his pubety age, his leg started to change to ugly leg, like a demon leg (like Nero Devil May Cry 4 Devil's Arm). Ryu always want to hide his leg from public

Gunralf save Ryu from the evil Dark Guild that want him dead after Ryu fight the evil assassin that robbed his entire village. Ryu devil's leg was so powerful.

Ryu under training with Gunralf at a very young age, he meets Naomi. She was a kid at that time, so Ryu relation with Naomi was not more than brother and sister, Naomi call him brother and Ryu treated Naomi like his own sister.

**3.1 Search for YggdasilBerry**

Ryu bring them to Gunralf house at Geffen.

Julia was sick, she needs medicine and she needs it fast. Gunralf insist them to find fruit of Yggdrasilberry to save Julia life.

Sophia was sick too, but Edea know where to get fruit of Yggdrasilberry easily.

Kyle, Ryu, Cherry and Silva going to Juno to find the legendary Yggdrasilberry.

**3.2 The Battlefield**

Sieg and his comrades fight to death to defend Moscovia from Vandez army

Kyle, Ryu, Cherry and Silva struggle to get the fruit of Yggdrasil Berry.

Edea with Aoshi team grabs the fruit of Yggdrasilberry first. Cherry's team now heading for the second place of Yggrasilberry that is, very time consuming.

**3.3 A Devastating Fate**

Sieg's army has losing the battle with Vandez. His entire comrades' die leaving only him and Lydia and Leon barely escaped alive. Lydia was Leon younger sister.

Kyle was late to bringing Yggdrasilberry to Julia, she died. Kyle was extremely sad

**3.4 Puppet's Government**

Seig report back at the Prontera just to know their team being sent to Moscovia for death.

Prontera was a puppet government of Lighthazel.

Sieg and his team was attacked by the Prontera Rune Knight, Sieg protected his comrades so Leon and Lydia can escaped. Somehow Sieg get caught and his fate was unknown.

Sophia just cures from her wound from LoD attack, thanks to Edea. Sophia then develops a romantic interest with Aoshi.

**3.5 Party disbanded**

Everything failed, the party has been disbanded. Kyle sadly returns to his town, Alberta. Leaving Julia grave at Geffen.

Ioringard comes to defend for Julia funeral.

Gunralf sees plenty of potential on Silva and insist him to stay with him for training. Gunralf instinct says Silva might be 'the one.'

Silva agreed to stay and practice, plus he really want to be the next champion in WFT.

Cherry, Claire and Ramona return to Amatsu. They rent a house here so they can live together with Claire too.

**3.6 The Sunset was beautiful**

Ryu and Silva drops by to Amatsu several times. Cherry and Ryu develop a love interest.

Cherry still training under Ioringard, where she starts to overpowered the man.

Silva decided to break off with Ramona with a long distant relationship excuse. The truth is he feels guilty to Ramona because he was once cheating on her with Abby.

Ramona was so sad. And sitting alone at the Amatsu lake watching sunset. Ramona decided to go to Payon for sniper training.

**3.7 Shura training**

Focused on Silva training with Gunralf. Training was hard. Silva getting stronger.

Ryu always sending money and stuff to his parent at his village, Hugel once in a month.

Abby's fate, she is pregnant! Wandering at Aldebaran alone. She continue working as Gypsy Dancer at Aldebaran.

Ramona runs from home, she just wrote a farewell letter to Cherry and the family. Cherry was so sad.

Ramona meets Leon at Payon. Where Leon saves her from the thugs. Ramona then stay with Lydia at Payon.

Leon on a mission to save Sieg from prison, but he lack man and power.

**3.8 Zombie Apocalypse**

Ramona and Leon trapped in a town full with zombies.

**3.9 Love blooming**

Silva meets a girl named Naomi, a high priest at Prontera during his training with Gunralf.

Naomi was Gunralf niece, she was a very beautiful and well-mannered girl. They fall in love.

Its time for Ryu and Silva duel. Silva getting stronger as he giving a good fight to Ryu. For the first time, he defeated Ryu. Naomi was there, cheering for his victory.

The episode focused on how Silva winning Naomi's heart. Silva followed Naomi to her class at Prontera and defeated rather easily, the cocky Lord Knight who interested too on Naomi.

**3.10 Abby's fate**

On the other hand, Abby was raising her 5 month old cute baby daughter, named Natalie alone at Aldebaran. Who the father was, Silva.

Natalie hair was blonde like her father, her eyes was so blue. She was named after her mother' sister.

Abby life was hard. She working at the club at night and be a maid at the rich old man house at the day.

The rich old man interested in Abby, but she doesn't. Somehow, the old man, was a nice guy, he helped Abby's life a lot. He was like a father icon to Abby.

Meanwhile, Silva and Ryu going to Prontera to finding Silva engagement ring.

At the Prontera they meet Leon and get the information that Sieg was arrested in Prontera prison for life.

**3.11 My precious**

Silva decided to seek Kyle help at Alberta, so Kyle comes too with his comrades.

Ryu, Kyle, Silva and Leon saved Sieg from prison.

This is where they facing Aoshi's team. Ryu decided to duel 1 on 1 with Aoshi and winning the battle.

Sophia was away at this time, she's on the mission to trace rebels.

Leon doesn't tell Silva that Ramona was with him as Ramona wants her location to be secret.

Silva gets his desired wedding ring by Kyle help. Kyle knew a lot of people on Prontera.

Later, Ramona decided to dating Leon. Ramona decided to go visit Cherry and the family at Amatsu.

One fateful evening, at the Prontera park, full with Poring and Lunatic near the river, Silva proposed the marriage rings to Naomi.

**3.12 A White Wedding's cake**

Naomi accepted Silva wedding proposal

Ramona bad choice in time has her encountered Silva too, who came with Naomi.

Silva came to announce his engagement with Naomi.

Leon feels a little bit awkward as he know the love history of Ramona and Silva.

The wedding being held at Geffen (Naomi's home town).

Ramona decides not to come, but then she come with Leon. At the wedding Kyle develop a relationship with Lydia.

**3.13 Challenge the limits!**

Silva life was good, he still training under Gunralf. As the Worlf Fighting Tournament was near, Gunralf decide to send Silva and Ryu on a mission, to create Magingiorde, again.

Silva and Ryu becoming incredibly strong as just they two are capable to going for the mission.

Silva going solo to the the Endless Tower to defeat Satan Morroc, as well as other MVP's too like Ifrit and Belzebub.

**3.14 Ryu's Demonic Kick**

While Ryu going solo to the Thanathos tower to kill Thanatos, as well as other MVP's like Knight of Windstorm and Valkyrie.

Ryu show his demonic leg and defeat all the monsters.

**3.15 Superior Silva**

Silva easily destroyed Satan Morroc with only one Asura Strike.

**3.16 Kyle's Vendetta.**

As their journey clear and the only one MVP left was LoD, Silva and Ryu was ready for the epic finale. They were super confident with their abilities.

Somehow, the road lead to Niflehelm was Moscovia town that has been conquered by Vampangure army recently.

Ryu suggested to inviting Kyle, Sieg and Leon, so they do. Naomi wants to follow too, but Silva forbid because she was pregnant.

So the four fighters made their journey to Moscovia riding Leon aircraft, F-14 Tomcat.

Ramona and Lydia want to follow Leon, somehow Leon convinced them to stay at the aircraft and protect the aircraft if enemies approaching. They give a nod.

The aircraft landed at the Niflehelm dead forest, using stealth mode that can't be detected by any Vampangure army.

The target was Niflehelm. Where Kyle has unfinished business with LoD.

Meanwhile, Sophia got an Intel about Ioringard and now on their way to assassinate Ioringard, the rebel.

**3.17 Lord of Weakling**

The fighters wait patiently for LoD to appear. Suddently, infront of them were Julia!

Kyle knows that was the doppelganger. He feels very insulted. And start attacking. Kyle can't defeat the doppelganger, but Ryu can.

Ryu easily cast giant Meteor and both the doppelgangers destroyed in a flame leaving only dust.

Leon and Kyle was very impressed by Ryu abilities.

The LoD appear and Silva giving only one 'Asura Strike' and The LoD destroyed. Everyone was a shocked by Silva capability.

Sieg remember how his teacher telling a story about the legendary Sparda who have the ability to killing LoD.

Legend once said, LoD can only be defeated by the 'chosen one'. That is the man who will appear every 1000 years. Like 1000 years ago, the man was Sparda.

And this 1000 years, the man undoubtedly, Silva. Deep in Sieg heart, he knows, Silva might be, surely, the chosen one.

Meanwhile, Sophia and her comrades has arrived at Amatsu and located Ioringard house, they see a girl was drying the clothes.

**3.18 Sister's fight**

Cherry fight with Sophia while Claire, Darius, Daniel, Ioringard fighting with Sophia's comrades at Amatsu.

Vandez army comes too, making the situation worse.

Silva and Ryu was at Juno trying to create the godly item, Magingiorde a powerful necklace that give wearer ultimate strengths.

**3.19 The Legendary Hero**

Cherry's team is losing as they outnumbered by the enemies army. Silva and Ryu comes in time to fight with Sophia. Silva shows the Magingiorde he makes to Cherry. Now he wearing two Magingiorde and become incredibly strong.

Vandez who also wearing Magingiorde challenge Silva for a fight.

**3.20 Don't mess with Karma**

Silva fights the epic battle with Vandez. Vandez was incredibly strong too, no wonder Sieg lose to him.

Somehow, Silva was not showing his full power. After showing his full power, Silva easily killed Vandez. Everyone was shocked. All the Vandez's army runs in chaos.

Sophia's army retreat, deep inside, Sophia was relieve the scumbag is dead. She kinda hates Vampangure and his son that was so annoying.

Cherry's family moved to Gonryun for safety issues.

Vampangure was so mad hearing the news and rushed to Amatsu to collect his son body.

**3.21 I'm coming home - I'm coming home**

The World Fighting Tournament once again being held at Prontera. Silva with full confidence decided to join the tournament for the first time.

Eventhough Gunralf and Ioringard forbid him to doing so, he was so stubborn. Silva becoming so eager to win and hard to listen to anyone. He want to be the best and put his name in the history.

Ryu listen to Gunralf and doesn't join the tournament. Meanwhile, Vampangure was so sad, he wanted he's dead son be the champion of this year tournament, but cant.

Cherry not interested to join the tournament. She has strategy, to infiltrate Prontera and assassinate Vampangure.

Before the tournament, Vampangure invited Sophia to Glast Helm to get blessing from the Dark Lord to winning this year tournament.

While doing the ceremony that required her blood, Dark Lord detected that she was a Nero daughter.

The tournament started and both Sophia and Silva easily defeat their opponent.

**3.22 Dark Lord Whispering**

Dark Lord revealing Sophia's secret to Vampangure. He was shocked. Vampangure thought he has killed Rebecca when she was a little baby.

Vampangure has an evil plan now, he will surely kill Sophia if he get his chance in the future.

Silva facing Aoshi the Guillotine Cross and easily defeated him like it was nothing. His ability scares the audiences. Vampangure was shocked when he knows theres a man with that superior power.

Cherry plan her assassination with Leon and others comrades.

**3.23 Overconfident rising**

It's the final, Sophia vs Silva. Ironically, a sibling's rivalry. The battle started and both side giving a superior damages. The speed is fast and the damage was beyond imaginary.

Silva holding back his ultimate strike as Sophia was not really his opponent. Silva scared his ultimate strike might kill Sophia and ruins Cherry's strategy to infiltrate Vampangure.

Silva just playing with Sophia as she so mad by Silva act. Sophia was so weak in Silva opinion, so he loses interest in winning the meaningless championship.

Silva just plays with time, but then Cherry's plans gone wrong when Leon the sniper misses the target shoot. It was chaos for a while as someone try to kill Vampangure.

Silva then, easily make himself knocked out of the rings by Sophia's 'Jupitel Thunder' and Sophia been crowning the champion for the second times in a row. Sophia not satisfied, he knows Silva was holding back. Sophia also knows what incredible power that Shura hold is his hands.

**3.24 Truth or Dare**

Sophia winning makes her one title away to be the same with legendary Nero who wins the championship three times in a row.

Giving away his championship titles, Silva attracted an old lady. The old lady spoke to Silva and asking if he was Nero's son.

Silva shocked his identity been found out so easily by the old women.

The old lady introduces herself as Marina. She turned out to be one of the female slaves that saw the assassination of Silva's mother, Dayana.

Marina tells Silva that, Vampangure who rape and kill his mother, the throw the baby out of the windows. Marina then shows Silva, the grave of Dayana and Rebecca, the mother and daughter grave. The grave got Rebecca's R shaped necklace hanging safely on the grave stone.

Somehow, Marina doesn't know that Rebecca still alive, so she give Silva the wrong information. Silva now thinks his younger sister, Rebecca has been killed by Vampangure too.

Silva was so mad and can't think straight. Silva is strong, but he becoming arrogant and very self-centered. He thinks everyone is weak and he is the only one the hero. So he chased Vampangure by himself that night. He was so sad and mad and can't think properly to contact Cherry before he proceed.

Cherry has no idea where Silva goes after the match. The party made an emergency meeting at one of the Prontera house after Leon misses the target.

Leon explained, that's not his bullet missed, but Vampangure was protected by some evil magic.

Silva chased Vampangure convoy that goes to Geffen.

**3.25 The Hot Pursuits**

Silva chases Vampangure convoy and destroys the army as they arrived at Geffen.

Somehow, Vampangure manage to escape his way to Glast Helm near Geffen. Silva track him down.

The enemy of demons closing down Silva as he came by the Glast Helm front gate. Vampangure ordering them to attacking Silva.

With ease, Silva destroys the demon army. Vampangure so scared half to death as he run to the Dark Lord Cemetary. Silva run after him

"Don't run bastard!" Silva shouted.

In the cemetery, Vampangure try to catch his breath before the Dark Lord spoke to him.

"Whats the matter, why you so scared my friend?"

Vampangure explained and Dark Lord knows, he himself can't defeat Silva too as he was superbly powerful. Dark Lord got an idea then said.

"You don't worry my friend, lets our King handle him"

"oou..our ..king…?" Vampangure doesn't understand.

"Yes, the King of Deception, the Dajjal."

"Now, open the hell gate"

**3.26 The King of Deception appear!**

"The..the hellgate? Are you nuts?" Vampangure can't believe Dark Lord asked him to open the Hell Gate.

From a far, Silva sees Vampangure talking to himself. Without hesitating, he runs to Vampangure.

"Quick, no time left" urges the Dark Lord.

Vampangure cut his own hand for blood and the Hell Gate opened.

Vampangure challenge Silva to go after him inside the new open world, which was the dimension where Sparda create to put all the evil and demons.

Silva without hesitate, with his overconfident attitude jump into the dark and flammable world.

"Foolish humans" Dark Lord said.

It was dark in here. Very dark. Silva can't see anything before the flammable fire light the entire maps.

Vampangure was hiding somewhere on the maps. Before Silva hearing a huge footsteps comes nearer and nearer to them.

The giant footsteps sound become nearer as it was just in front of Silva when the sound suddenly stopped.

"Who are you? Shown Yourself!" Silva shouted.

One Guillotine Cross walking slowly towards Silva, he can't see yet his face. When he was near, Silva noticed, it was his father! Nero smiling ironically at him.

"Fa..father!"

"So this was the image you want to see, huh?" Satan Dajjal smirked as well changing his appearance rapidly.

From Nero to Dayana, he changed to younger Cherry, then baby Rebecca, then to younger Silva, Naomi, then back to Nero. Silva shocked by the demon act.

"So you have the Doppelganger ability?"

The King of Demon laughed by Silva question.

'You can't categories me that way, Doppelganger was a low ranking Demon."

"Me..I'm the King!" the Demon King shouted and the whole place was chaos by his voice.

Silently, Dark Lord comes and asked Vampangure to get the hell out of the hell. Quickly, he escaped, leaving Silva having the conversation with Satan Dajjal.

"Who the hell are you, the king or the transgender queen, I will destroy you unto dust!" Confidently, Silva insulted the Demon King.

Hahahahah! The Satan Dajjal laughed, entertained by Silva overconfidence. The entire place getting chaos by his laugh. It's so annoying to Silva.

"So much confidence, so much power, so much desire." King of Demon paused.

"I like a young man will, remind me of him"

"Him?" Silva asked.

"Yes, the one who locked me inside…here."

"Sparda?"

Some flashback of Sparda locking the demon.

The King of Demon looked scared and shocked when Silva said Sparda names.

Silva laughed. "Hahah!"

"So you scared of Sparda names huh? Not so brave of you as the King of transgender demon." Silva insulted Dajjal once again.

"Trangender? You! Insolence human!"

"So you mad now? Let's start a fight. I don't have time to waste on you."

"You're the one changing from one gender to another, what to call if that not a transgender?" Silva talk in his mind.

"Waste time? Heheh…you will get plenty of time with me down here…" Dajjal smirked.

"Before we started the battle, can I ask you one question, brave young man?"

"Anything"

"If Sparda so powerful, why did he not destroyed me before?"

Silva shocked by the question. The Demon King was not afraid to pronounce Sparda name like he thought.

Then Silva thinks about Dajjal question and it's was right. Why did Sparda just locked the Demon King and not destroying him?

"Let me answer to the question." Demon King smiled

"Sparda himself can't defeat me." The Demon King smirked

"He can't defeat me at his world… let alone you!, to defeat me at my own place?" Dajjal give a demonic smile. As the other Demon army come near their king. Silva has no way to run.

Silva shocked at the statement and the most epic battle of the centuries begun when the both fighters cast an explosive magic attack.

_**End of season 3**_

**Season 4: 22 Episodes (Successfully reached 100****th**** Episodes!)**

**4.0 Sparda's Revenge**

Flash back the details of Sparda vs dajjal battle. Dajjal at that time distinguished as an angel's girl, Scarlett. Scarlett was Sparda's lover. Scarlet was killed by Dajjal earlier, Sparda failed to save her.

Dajjal like to distinguish as someone loved one to weaken the opponent fighting spirits.

Sparda lose the battle with Dajjal because the Demon King was so powerful, somehow Sparda manage to trick Dajjal to come to hell and locked him there.

**4.1 Silva Versus Dajjal, **

The battle was even as both fighters give a powerful strike.

**4.2 The Ultimate Asura Strike**

Silva manage to deal huge damage to Dajjal, using his ultimate skills, 'Ultimate Asura Strike'

Silva's strike has made the Demon King right eyes, blind. Demon King was so mad and badly injured now.

**4.3 Dajjal Endless Power**

Dajjal has taken huge damage by Silva's strike, Silva looks like winning. Somehow, Dajjal regain his full power when he drinking the fire volcano lava at the hell's fountain. But, his right eyes still blind caused by Silva's Ultimate Asura Strike.

Silva were shocked. All of his previous efforts were going to waste if Dajjal can heal just like that. Silva feels scared now. Never in his life he feel this scared.

After healed from battle, Dajjal power will increase dractically (like the Saiyajin in the Dragon Ball Z)

Meanwhile, Silva becoming tired and weaker, Dajjal shows his true power as his energy drastically increased.

"You scared now?" Dajjal said while looking at Silva's eyes.

"You have two options now, to cry like a little baby to your sister or fight me like a man wahahahah!" Demon King insulted Silva.

"Shut up!" Silva gathers his remaining power and start attacked the Demon King.

Demon King counter the Silva strike with his powerful kick, the impact of the kick make Silva's bodies thrown to the far place.

Silva fate was now, unknown.

**4.4 Plan B**

Cherry on a her 2nd mission to assassinate Vampangure. Cherry noticed Ryu devil leg while having conversation with him. She asked Ryu what is that, he only answered it was a birth defect.

Cherry has no idea where the hell Silva going? She has no idea that Silva was right in her mind, he was in hell. Cherry decided investigate Vampangure castle. Cherry going with her comrades including Lydia, Leon, Ramona, Sieg and few others.

**4.5 Meet the old folks**

Fighting enemies along the ways. Cherry meet Tiara, the old slave woman that's Kate freed to have baby Rebecca.

Tiara explain everything, somehow, she doesn't know about Dayana being raped by Vampangure, because she actually just a part time baby sitter there.

**4.6 Cherry's revenge**

Cherry manages to locate Vampangure on the castle herself, she start attacking him and the fight begun.

Vampangure lose the battle, he was not ready and he was not great in fighting anyway.

Cherry asked Vampangure why he killed her father before she proceed to infiltrate him. Somehow, Vampangure revealed that's not him who killed her father.

"Not you? Who then? Must be one of your comrades, Tell me now!" Cherry shouted.

Vampangure then showed Cherry the video prove. Using the magic ball (like modern video camera), he showing how the assassination happens, it was Ioringard who killed Nero.

Cherry was extremely gutted.

Now Cherry knew Iori was the one who killed her father. Cherry was so mad, sad and her feelings was mixed and she forget to killed Vampangure as she leave him and make her way to Gonryun to confront Ioringard.

Cherry make a huge mistakes by not killing Vampangure there. Vampangure was so relief Cherry leaving him alive.

**4.7 Dirty Secret Revealed!**

Every one of Cherry's comrades has no idea why Cherry canceling the assassination plan and was heading to Gonryun.

Cherry finally was at the Ioringard house at Gonryun. Cherry then shouting from the outside the house.

She ordering Ioringard to get out of the house immediately. Everyone is panicked and scared by Cherry weird act.

Ioringard show his face and Cherry asked who killed her father? Tell me the truth, welding her Infiltrator, ready for revenge.

Ioringard see the Cherry face, and know by Cherry expressions that she already know the truth.

Ioringard admit he killed Nero, Cherry father. Everyone shocked.

Cherry was so mad, as she want to chop Ioringard head right now, but she still has some conscious mind.

Cherry asked why, why he killed her father? Is he has a personal vendetta or something? Why he has so much hatred for her father and killed him? Cherry was so sad and mad at the same time.

Cherry was crying when asking that. She was so sad to think that a good man like Ioringard who taking care of her and Silva this whole time was the one who betrayed her and her family

Ioringard start his story from beginning. Once he was an orphan and meet Dayana at the same orphanage.

Ioringard live in the orphanage at Morroc together with Dayana (Cherry mother) when they were as young as 5 years old.

The two becoming good friend and going thru the journey together. The orphanage was tough and they helping each other.

It was dark time back then, most of the orphanage was run by the evil Shadow Chaser who makes the girl to be prostitute while the will be slave to doing heavy job.

So they both grows up and Dayana grows up to be a very beautiful girl. That was a curse not luck when her beauty attracted Thor, the evil Shadow Chaser.

Ioringard grows up to be a talented Assassin, he was the best product of Morroc, and everyone shocked when he said he was from the orphanage.

When Dayana reach her age of 15 years old, Thor ordered Dayana to go to Comodo for dance, but in truth, for prostitution. At the same time, Iori was send to Geffen to do the assassinate job.

Ioringard heard the news about the prostitution at Comodo, and he always there to protect Dayana turn to go to Comodo. Somehow, when he was away, no one can protect Dayana anymore.

**4.8 Ioringard love story**

Before going to Geffen, Ioringard and Dayana develop a love interest for each other. Ioringard was assigned to Geffen to do the assassination mission because there was a Doppelganger that ruining the Geffen city.

Before going to Geffen, Ioringard (17) asked Dayana to take care of herself and wait for him to get back.

While Ioringard risk his life fighting with the Doppelganger in Geffen, Dayana was gang raped by Thor and other corrupted rich mans at the Comodo.

After defeated Doppelganger and locked the demon deep inside Geffen dungeon, Iori come to the necklace shop at Geffen and bought a beautiful Rose shaped necklace for Dayana to announce his love for her. Somehow, he has no idea what Dayana going thru.

**4.9 Ioringard's broken hearted**

Ioringard back to Geffen just to meet Dayana who started to ignoring him. Dayana no longer act warm around him like before, she gives a bad face expression every time she looked at Iori, like she really hated him. Dayana rejected Ioringard necklace and asked just to be friend.

Iori was so frustrated and then he heard the rumors about Dayana being gang raped. The bunch of low class assassin gossiping about how they want to have sex with Dayana with only paying her the zeny because she was a whore now.

Iori was so angry and nearly kill those low class assassins. Days passed and Iori never lose hope for Dayana love, he started to protect Dayana again, he even follows Dayana to Comodo and watching her dance there.

Ioringard then killed the corrupted man who gang raped Dayana before. Ioringard fight with Thor at Morroc and being thrown out of orphanage. Ioringard then killed Thor too. He became the most wanted man in Morroc.

Ioringard now live in forever running and he competes in the World Fighting Tournament and win the champion title the first time he joining it.

Days turn to weeks, weeks turns to years, and years passed by, the only think Ioringard know now, Dayana was dating Nero and they about to get married.

Nero was his arch nemesis, Ioringard often lose to Nero at World Fighting Tournament. So since that day, he grows his personal vendetta with Nero.

Ioringard was there when Dayana wedding, sitting alone at the dark place. Watching his lover get married.

Those revenge and hatred has made he murdered Nero. She love Dayana, but it was Nero who got her!

He really wants to wins the World Fighting Tournament, but it was Nero who got the title!

The hatred that grows inside his heart that led him to made a horrible decisions.

Ioringard ended the stories and said, if Cherry wants to kill him right here, right now, he would not do anything. He was guilty as charged for killing Nero.

Mina crying and shouted, "Don't kill my father! Please Cherry please don't kill…..!"

Mina crying remind Cherry as herself, the situation where she begged the soldier not to kill her father.

Cherry was so sad by Mina's act as she crying in her knee.

**4.10 Command and Conquer**

Sophia attacking town with her comrades under Vampangure order.

Sophia was busying conquered town with Aoshi,

Cherry decided to leave Gonryun and go to Geffen to training under Gunralf.

Cherry no longer speak to Ioringard. She just left with her comrades. Cherry were still very mad.

**4.11 Half demon half human**

Ryu half demon identity revealed , Adriana the Succubus was his sister.

Adriana comes to Geffen to talk slowly to Ryu regarding the subject.

Adriana telling Ryu's history, who his father (a demon) and his mother (humans).

The Demon tribe was now hunting for Ryu. They want Ryu to join them for the Apocalypse War that will happen soon to fight human race.

Somehow, Ryu refuse

**4.12 Incubus alert**

Ryu fight with Incubus as he rejected the Demon Tribe offer.

**4.13 Demonic Sister**

Incubus was incredibly strong as he was the prince of Demon tribe, somehow, Ryu, sister, Adriana help him defeated and killed the evil Incubus.

Meanwhile, Vampangure was learning how to open the Hell Gate from the old prophecy books.

**4.14 The Revolutions**

Not knowing how Silva doing, Cherry and her comrades plan a strategy to strike Vampangure at Glast Helm.

Kyle gathers his comrades, Leon too. To attack Glast Helm.

Cherry continue to investigate her mother fate at Vampangure castle last time, until she meets Marina, an old slave women that tells her that Vampangure were the one who raped and killed her mother. Marina then tells Cherry the last time she saw and talked to Silva

Cherry got an Intel from Adriana about Vampangure mission to unlocked Hell Gate at the Glast Helm next week.

They were ready to launch war

**4.15 Humans, beasts and demons warfare**

Glast Helm battle, the epic battle where humans versus beast allied with the demons

The demons army was led by ironically, human sorceress names Edea and Trunks (her student)

**4.16 Kyle's Personal Vendetta**

Kyle manages to defeat Trunks. Then he goes for Edea.

Kyle versus Edea, one might call, the Personal Vendetta.

Kyle was so mad last time when she fights with Edea for fruits of Yggdrasilberry that lead to Julia death.

Kyle was so mad when he accused Edea by acting god's by choosing just to save Sophia and do nothing to help Julia.

Kyle unfortunately losing the battle with Edea.

**4.17 Elemental fighter versus the Warlock**

Ryu continue the battle, Edea losing and reveals Silva was trapped in hell and Edea explained why she doesn't help Julia. She needs to help Sophia life too, she needs to choose either two

Ryu decided not to kill Edea. The comrades proceed deep inside the Glast Helm.

**4.18 Evil's cemetery**

Ryu vs Lucirus, the team proceed where Ryu faces Lucirus. Vampangure was hiding behind Lucirus back when Cherry's comrades arrived.

**4.19 Sophia arrived**

Sophia and Aoshi was at Juno making the Magingiorde for Aoshi when they heard the emergency news about the war at Glast Helm.

Immediately they headed back just to see her father was defeated by Ryu, Sophia then enter the battle where Aoshi versus Ryu and her versus Cherry.

**4.20 A Decisive battle**

Cherry versus Sophia, Ryu suffer huge damages by Aoshi's Cross Impact, Aoshi ability become incredibly stronger compared to their last battle at Prontera.

Cherry decided to tell Sophia in a battle that she was her sister

Sophia shocked but she doesn't believe it.

**4.21 In my sleep, we meet in tears**

As the fight going on, Vampangure started to open the Hell Gate. He uses his blood and read a spells. Because he was from Sparda's descendant, his blood can be used to unlock the Hell Gate.

Vampangure was trying reopened the Hell Gate. Somehow the process was too slow. The Hell Gate needs more bloods for the process to go faster.

At the same moment, Ryu still can't defeat Aoshi. Sophia still fighting with Cherry.

Cherry try using a slower approach as she try to having a conversation with Sophia. Cherry slowed the fighting pace. Sopha noticed that Cherry doesn't interested to attack, she just try to talk and defend the whole time.

Vampangure know it's not going to work, it's like been waiting forever for the Hell Gate to reopened, so he change his approach.

Vampangure start talking and he revealed Sophia identity. He tells Lucirus that Sophia was Nero daughter, Sophia true name was Rebecca.

Sophia was so shocked to hear the same information about her status from Vampangure. Cherry gives a nod to Sophia as she look at Cherry with a shocked facial expression.

Vampangure tells the truth to Lucirus, in hope that his brother will attack and killed Sophia so he can get more blood for the ceremony.

Lucirus can't believe it because he has loved Sophia as his own daughter.

Sophia can't believe it too.

"No way!" Sophia shouted and walking to her father, Lucirus.

She started crying and keep repeating the words that she was Lucirus daughter! She can't believe the fact that she's not.

"Im you daughter right father? Right father? Im your daughter!"

Vampangure start reveal everything detailed information, how Rebecca was chosen by Kate to be Lucirus adopted daughter.

Lucirus just silent and crying and hugging Sophia. He already love Sophia so much, he can't believe Sophia was his arch nemesis daughter.

"Please tell me I'm your daughter father…" Sophia crying in Lucirus arm. As the father and step daughter hugging each other.

Eventhough Sophia has guested for a long time that she might be, not the biological daughter of Lucirus and Kate, somehow she still feels very hard to accept the reality. Truth sometimes hurts more than not knowng.

Suddently, Shurpp (sound of sword cut thru humans)!

Vampangure stabs both of them from behind with his long sword (Like Sephiroth Final Fantasy 7 Katana). The sword cut thru Lucirus heart and Sophia's chest.

"This is what we call double kill!" Vampangure laughed and pull back the sword, both Lucirus and Sophia body were jerked by the impact making the wound go worse.

Lucirus can't believe his own brother killed him.

"Hahaha don't be surpirise brother, I can kill my own father, let alone brother?"

"You a fool to believe everything I said! And a fool like you really deserve to die!"

Lucirus was shocked, know he knows that the one who killed their father was Vampangure himself, not Nero like Vampangure accused this whole time.

Lucirus looking at Sophia who also very bad wounded at his final moment and said.

"Cherry was right, she…she was your sister…"

Sophia heard what he said and Sophia eyes meet Cherry's eyes as they looked each other.

I'm not.. I'm not your biological father..but I'm surely your fateful father, our destined to meet were writing in heaven..." As he close his eyes.

With Lucirus and Sophia blood (both Sparda's descendant), the Hell Gate reopened process becoming faster and suddenly it's finally opened!

The huge black winds cover the entire place, like the entire Glast Helm. The black storms inside the hell absorb everything into the hell then huge amount of demons flying and enter the earth endlessly. The sound of Demons flying and laughing was so scary.

Furthermore, there is bunch of demons at the gates grabbing anything near them, including the dead Lucirus body. Lucirus were absorbed to hell the sound of meat eating was horrific. It's like the sound of body going thru a chopping fan machine.

Ryu sense the incoming danger, with his injured, they cant defeat the upcoming Satan Dajjal. Ryu ordered the entire comrades for retreating.

Cherry was standing like been stone cursed. She unable to move, her feeling is like dead. Ryu grab Cherry hand and urges her to retreat with him.

"But..but Rebecca..becca…" Cherry just watching her sister lying down near the Hell Gate.

"She's dead! She's dying anyway let's get the hell outa here!"

"No! no she's not dead! She still moving…look there"

The demons at the Hell Gate started to grab Sophia, Aoshi can't leave his lover just like that, so Aoshi make the first move before Cherry can do anything.

Cherry was so happy plus sad, she finally meets her long lost sister, but now she is evil and now her brother are missing. That affected her feeling so much and pretty much paralyzed her. Her brain was jammed.

Aoshi were piggyback Sophia and moving her far away from the Hell Gate. Somehow, while Aoshi trying to escaped from the demons at the Hell Gate, one powerfull demon grab him, he put down Sophia very near to the Hell Gate and Aoshi being absorbed to the hell. His fate was unknown.

Cherry who was running and sometime looking at the back saw the incident, but her position now much far away from Sophia.

"Sis…sister!.."

Cherry shocked when she heard Sophia calling her 'sister'! as she see the demons start grabbing Sophia into the hell.

"Help me sister…please, help me… sister.."

Sophia words reminds Cherry of her Payon memories where she protected Sophia all night from the mosquitos.

**Flashback the Memories of Payon**

"Kyaa..kyaa!" Baby Rebecca crying.

"Why were you crying my lil sis?" Cherry come immediately leaving her playmate shouting and calling her name as she suddenly going somewhere else.

Cherry then see her lil sister, Rebecca get bitten by the mosquitos. Seeing her lil sister gets bitten by the mosquitos make Cherry feels very sad. Their mom was away for emergency meeting, the responsible now was on her because she was the older, even though she just five years old.

Cherry started killing the mosquitos. At the leg, at the hand, at the nose. Rebecca started laughing again. It's not hard to take care of Rebecca, she's not a cry baby, she is a happy baby, always laughing and smiling.

"Next, time if the mosquitos' bites you again, call me, said help me sister! And I will come, okay lil sis? Cherry talking while her hand touch the chubby cheek of her lil baby sister.

Don't just crying Kyaaa~ Kyaaa~, I don't understand. "Baby Rebecca just smile and laughing at her sister who were talking to her.

"So you need to said, sister! Help! Mosquitos attack! Okay?" Cherry talking to her sister like she can understand and replied back.

Then, Cherry staying up all night, she herself gets bitten by the mosquitoes, but she really doesn't mind that as long as her lil sister, Rebecca can sleep finely and peacefully.

Cherry even singing the lullaby version of Protera theme song until Rebecca going to sleep. She often sings it with her friends at the kindergarten. She remembers all the lyric because she really like Prontera theme song.

As Cherry sing (You guys can hear it on YouTube, theme of Prontera by HoneyBeat) :

_**There you are. Standing across the window,**_

_**Staring at the bright sky on a lovely day,**_

_**Wondering of going back to the past,**_

_**But you know if it's all too late,**_

_**Just like a bird. Faraway you fly,**_

_**And the world start to disappear and die,**_

_**Maybe I will never see you again,**_

_**Until we met in a new day,**_

_**I remember how your lips feel like wine,**_

_**And how you're always by my side,**_

_**In my sleep, we meet in tears,**_

_**You lie within your dreams,**_

_**You always here to cheer me up,**_

_**You always there when I'm down,**_

_**Adjust what lies in me,**_

_**Just like you used to be,**_

_**But I've been waiting only to see dreams**_

_**Maybe in time I will forget everything.**_

_**Humming and music~**_

_**I remember how your lips feel like wine,**_

_**And how you're always by my side,**_

_**In my sleep, we meet in tears,**_

_**You lie within your dreams,**_

_**You always here to cheer me up,**_

_**You always there when I'm down,**_

_**Adjust what lies in me,**_

_**Just like you used to be,**_

_**But I've been waiting only to see dreams**_

_**Maybe in time I will forget everything.**_

_**Adjust what lies in me,**_

_**Just like you used to be,**_

_**But I've been waiting only to see dreams**_

_**Maybe in time I will forget everything.**_

_**But I've been waiting only to see dreams**_

_**Maybe in time I will remember everything.**_

**Back to the future.**

Cherry heart was crying, happily because finally she can heard Rebecca calling her, sister!

"Wait Becca! I will save you my lil sis!" Cherry shouted suddently, Ryu was shocked.

Rebecca was crying while laying on the floor waiting for her sister to help her like in the good old days, like when she was a little baby.

The sound of Satan Dajjal footsteps become nearer as Ryu doesn't have any others choice, but to go back and help Cherry on her suicidal mission to save her long lost sister, Rebecca.

What will happen to Cherry and Rebecca! Stay tune for the next season, Season 5! The season finale!

_**End of seasons 4**_


End file.
